The general plan of the Demographic Research Program is to: develop demographic/epidemiologic programs in collaboration with the Basic Science and Clinical Research Programs of the Cancer Center of Hawaii; work closely with Dr. Stemmermann on his Japan-Hawaii Cancer Study to fully utilize those data; and assist basic and clinical cancer research programs as well as all cancer control programs developed in the Cancer Center and in the community by providing expertise and personnel to assist in demographic/epidemiologic study designs, study surveillance, and study evaluation. Case-control interview work on Japanese migrant studies is included in this program.